movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Article Insanity: The Australia Adventure Movie
Article Insanity: The Australia Adventue Movie is a American Children Computer-Animated Action Adventure Comedy Object Show Film when It was released the teaser and trailer in January 6, 2020 and the Movie will be released in United States on January 31, 2020 along with The Nicktoons Movie. Summary Jungle Nellie will go on a Australian Adventure with Little Flame the Dingo Pup to save a Bilby name Buddie from A Thylacine name Layla Shumsky. Plot In Article Insanity Land, Treasurey accounced all the Contestants from AI (some people has AIR Forms) and AIR that they are having a Field Trip to Australia. Suddenly, a little Alpine Dingo Pup named Jungle Nellie was about to go to Australia too. Jungle Nellie was hop in the Bus along with the Contestants and she sit down of the seat between Lettuce and Rampy. They Buckle their seatbelts while Treasurey was in the Driver Seat and the bus moves off. In Australia while the Contestants hop off from the Bus, Jungle Nellie sees lots of Animals until she spotted a Bilby named Buddie. He wanted to be friends with her and Jungle Nellie said yes when they are become friends. While the Contestants checking all the Animals, Buddie and Jungle Nellie sees Blinka the Bandicoot who needs a Friend with them. Characters Animals in Australia: Jungle Nellie the Alpine Dingo Pup (Hero) (Later when turn into a Adult) Little Flame the Thylacine Joey Buddie the Bilby Blinka the Bandicoot Layla Shumsky the Thylacine and Easton Iron-Knuckle the Common Wombat (Villains) Drayla the Ginger Dingo Renee the Platypus Spikey the Thorny Devil Edward the Echidna Neeko the White Koala Tambie the Gray Koala Gerry the Tasmanian Devil Conner the Wombat Charlina the Kangaroo Kippie the Kangaroo Joey Willa the Wallaby Chatter the Kookaburra Jumps the Quokka Polkadots the Quoll Timera the Tree Kangaroo Loria the Blue-Tongue Lizard Franna the Frilled-Neck Lizard Nummy the Goanna Crocker the Crocodile Banditer the Numbat Colin the Cassowary Samson the Snake Emmia the Emu Berry the Galah Flapsy the Fairy Penguin Cracker the Cockatoo Article Insanity Characters: Some Characters who has (AIR Forms) in Article Insanity: Recreation. Treasurey (Host) Axe (AIR Form) Birdhouse Butter Knife Cashy (AIR Form) Cauliflower Cheese Grater Clover (AIR Form) Funnel Guacamole Hammock Lettuce (AIR Form) Netty (AIR Form) Petroleum Drop Protractor Rampy (AIR Form) Signy (AIR Form) Smoked Sausage Sour Cream Tether Ball Tongs Tranquilizer Gun Whiffle Ball Yoyleberry (AIR Form) Article Insanity Recreation Characters: Bonk Box of Crayons Burning Diamond Button Caramel Treat Cat Bed Cracker Forky Fudge Cake Hammer Maple Syrup Minecraft Diamond Minty Nectarine Oreo Shake Poison Orb Portal Gun Post It Projector Propelley Rainbow Ball Shovel Star Treasure Syringe Toothbrush Toy Tank Songs/Soundtrack Fireflies - Owl City (Starting Scene) Replay - Iyaz (Marsupial Dance Scene) Die Young - Kesha Sk8er Boi - Arvil Lavigne (Jungle Nelie's plan Scene) Down - Jay Sean (Battle Scene) I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys (End Scene) Shorts Jungle Nellie's Marsupial Talent Show Little Flamie and the Mouse The Great Outback Music Band Nummy the Newbie Trivia * Jungle Nellie is a Character from the 2019 Nickelodeon Show, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions. * Axe, Cashy, Lettuce, Netty, Rampy, Signy and Yoyleberry are the only Contestants who has AIR Forms. * The Object Show Movie takes place in Australia. * Layla Shumsky the Thylacine and Easton Iron-Knuckle the Common Wombat are the Members of the Omega Rouges by JustinandDennis. Studios 20th Century Fox Blue Sky Studios Florence100 ❤CLASSIC❤ EntertainmentCategory:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Object Show Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:January 2020 Releases Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:20th Century Fox Animation Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Computer Animated Movies